Waiting For the Right Time
by PLANX2
Summary: Italy has been distant, Germany has been denying his feelings. Sometimes to fix a problem, all it needs is a gentle push in the right direction. Thank god for Japan am I right? Gerita one-shot, very fluffy. Enjoy!


The air was soft and clean. Rays of sunlight trickled down over the edges of clouds as a soft breeze danced through the trees. The aforementioned trees, Ludwig thought, seemed particularly green that day, despite having seen the exact same trees the day before.

But Ludwig, known by some English-speaking people as Germany, would never admit he ever saw anything as being particularly bright, or particularly beautiful. He simply was not one to remark on such things, as it wasn't in his nature.

So the silent poetry describing the world with such romance and admiration was filed away with several other things he didn't want to understand about himself. It wasn't that he was dishonest or untrustworthy, he simply didn't always understand the thoughts and feelings that tended to rage through him out of control. He liked being neat, and organized. Being able to file things away into neat boxes. Of course, as is that nature of life and humans especially, it was quite impossible to keep everything in order. Hence, why when he didn't understand a thought or an emotion, he pushed it to the back of his mind, and hoped it wouldn't come back to pester him later.

Feliciano was of course the complete opposite of this. If he saw something he thought was beautiful, he would not only know it himself, but he would be sure to rave about said object to others as well. If he loved something or someone he would tell him. He told Germany this quite often. But, as he was the representation of Italy, and Germany was well... Germany. And Germany didn't know if Italy had the same sincerity for those words that he would if he said it.

Germany figured that because Italy was a romantic country, he probably told everyone he loved them. So despite having feelings of deep romantic affection for Italy, he came to the conclusion that there was no way he felt that way towards him. So he simply shoved those strange feelings to the back of his mind with the rest.  
Germany sighed deeply as he continued to study outside area with a sort of lazy interest.

Yes, It was a very nice day. It was one of the few times he had allowed a meeting to end early simply so he could be outside sooner. He was now leaning on a fence guarding a steep overhang while he waited for Italy to be done talking to France about a subject he didn't care to find out about.  
He then heard Japan walk up next to him, not nearly comfortable enough around everyone else to lean over like Germany was, but he did place his hands on the railing and relaxed his posture ever-so slightly.

"It is a very nice day today." He said quietly.

"Ya. It is." Germany looked over at him. "It is a welcome change from the cold climate at my house as of late."

"Ah, for me it has been a bit muggy and humid." He paused. "I trust your journey here was a pleasant one."

"Yes, it passed without any unpleasant incident." He replied. "How was yours."

"Everyone has been very polite and hospitable." He nodded his head, almost in a bowing motion but not quite.

"Good. I'm glad."

Their first conversation was always one to exchange formalities before moving onto things they actually wanted to talk about.

"How is Mr. Italy?"

Germany furrowed his brows. "Did he not answer you himself?" He asked trying his best not to sound disinterested.

"With all due respect Mr. Germany, I wanted to hear from your point of view." 

A clear look of worry passed over his face before returning to normal. "He seems as cheery as always. Have you noticed something wrong?" 

Japan shook his head. "I could be wrong, but he seemed very distant lately. He is... affectionate as always but he never seems to be looking at the person he is talking to."  
Germany thought about it. He realized he was so busy trying not to reach Italy's gaze that he hadn't even noticed this.

"Thank you for informing me Japan, I'll have to talk to him about it."

He nodded. "Good. Thank you for listening." He bowed his head slightly. "Please excuse me, I promised Greece that I would meet him after the meeting."

"Very well, I will see you later Japan."

Once Japan had left, Germany turned around just in time to see Italy ending his own conversation with France. It wasn't long before the slightly shorter country came running over to him.

"Germany! Germany! Were you waiting long for me?"

Germany tried his best to stare straight into Italy's eyes. "No, even if I was I wouldn't have noticed as I was talking to Japan."

"Oh thats good!" 

Japan was right. Italy was cheery as always, but as he looked at Germany, it seemed as if his gaze was somewhere else entirely.

"Italy..." Germany unconsciously tilted his head, wishing he could go wherever Italy had gone.

"Yes Germany?" He smiled.

"Are you alright?"

Italy looked at him shocked, his eyes seeming to halfway focus back on him. "What do you mean?" 

Germany coughed and took a small step backwards. "Er... well its just." He made himself look back at Italy. "You seem... distant." 

Italy tilted his head to the side. "Distant? But I come and see Germany all the time! Did I do something wrong?" He asked. 

"No No, not... distant like that. I mean." He looked at him straight in the eye. "When I look at you, you seem to be looking somewhere else." His eyes darted to the side in nervousness again. "I mean, its none of my business, but is there something thats bothering you? Because er, well, I'm not great at these sort of things, but as your... your friend... I want to try to help you if I can."

Italy's eyes softened and he seemed to finally be only focusing on Germany. "Germany is so kind." He smiled. He then took a deep breath and leaned back against the railing. "Its nothing major its just... I had feelings for someone, and I'm pretty sure they're not returned. Eh... I think I have bad luck with romance, oddly enough." His smile turned sad. "The last time I loved someone... they... left and never came back." 

Germany desperately tried to control the over-abundance of emotion that had hit him as Italy spoke. He felt hurt at first, then jealous, who was this person that Italy had given his love to? Then he felt deep sadness. Though he didn't know why he felt so sad about a person from Italy's past he knew nothing about. Germany grunted and leaned back, trying to think about what to say. He chose his words carefully.

"I Think... I can relate..."

Italy looked at him startled. "You can?"

"Mmmm.. I also l-love somebody, but I'm sure they don't feel the same." 

Italy blinked a couple of times. An emotion in his eyes Germany couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. "Oh? How long have you liked them?" 

Germany blushed and stared down at his feet. "A lot longer than I thought I had... I think I started liking him just as we started to become friends, but I didn't want to believe in it in myself."He kicked himself for the roundabout confession.

"O-Oh really? So... er... Germany likes boys?" 

Germany froze. He had said "he" hadn't he? It took him a moment of his teeth clacking together in panic for him to answer. "Well I mean I suppose yes, but you know Countries, and stuff probably doesn't matterandIknowItsnotthoughtofasbadanymore but I still well... I don't go an-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-noucing it okay?!" His face had grown hot and you could swear he was puffing out smoke. 

Italy blinked and stared at him for a moment before laughing, he just couldn't help it! Orderly, controlling Germany looked so flustered. He then smiled at Germany. "It's okay Germany, I've liked guys too."

Germany looked over at him. "You have?" 

Italy nodded. "Yeah! I think every human is beautiful in one-way or another... er... unless they're jerks, but you get what I mean! I think women are beautiful, I think men are beautiful, and everything in-between and outside is beautiful!" 

Germany stared at him in awe, his heart starting to ache. "Italy, your a very kind person. I sort of envy how open you can be." He sighed. 

He then felt Italy wrap his arms around his waist, it wasn't his normal over-zealous, compressing hug. It felt soft and kind. Germany tried to will his heart to calm down, telling himself he was acting like a over-emotional school-girl.

"Its okay to be shy Germany, besides, you have plenty of reason to be." Italy buried his head in Germany's chest.

"Italy..." Germany hugged him back softly, deciding to let his heart beat loud if it wanted, he didn't care about anything else right now.

"Besides..." Italy looked back up at him. "I think I finally know a way I can help Germany!"

"Oh?" Germany smiled the tiniest of smiles at him.

"Whenever Germany is shy and tries to go back in his shell because he's afraid people will hurt him. Why... I'll just be there to grab your hand and let you know everything is going to be okay!" 

Germany felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest at this rate. How the hell was this person so nice?!

"Th-Thank you Italy." 

Italy stood on top of Germany's feet so he was eye-level with him and rocked back and forth. "Yay! I can help Germanyyyyyy Germany needs my heeellllpppp! Germany depends on me!" He sang cheerfully. 

Germany chuckled. Every time he tried to put Italy out of his thoughts and push his feelings for him away, Italy always managed to remind him why he loved the cheery Italian.

"Hey, Ludwig..." 

Germany met Italy's gaze out of surprise at his human name being used. Italy then smiled and leaned forward. Germany's heart stopped beating, was this really happening? He felt such a sweet soft peck on his lips. Germany couldn't help it, this was straight out of a romance novel, his eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the affectionate kiss. Trying to move his lips in a similar way to kiss Italy back. 

After a moment of their lips simply pressed together they parted and looked at each other. Italy then got a very serious look on his face.

"Germany, were you confessing to me in a roundabout way earlier?"

Germany looked at him bashfully. "Er... may...be?" 

Italy then smiled and laughed, pressing his forehead against Germany's, nuzzling him. "Germany you're so silly! I've been telling you I love you this whole time!"

Germany gaped at him. "You mean... you MEANT it?!"

"Wha? Of course I did!"

"But... don't you... I mean... I ... o-oh..." He finished feeling very silly. 

Italy laughed. "I should have known there would be some miscommunication. I'm sorry! I'll do better from now on LuLu!"

Germany's face grew hot again. "L-LuLu?" 

Italy nodded vigorously. "Mmmm! Now that we are together, we get to call each other cute things!"

"Oh I see." He coughed. "Well I'm going to need your help you know, I've never done this before." 

Italy grinned. "Germany needs my heellllllpppppp!" He sang as he wrapped his arms around Germany's neck. "I won't let you down Captain!" 

Germany smiled. "Good. I trust you." He pulled Italy off of him and put him next to him before holding his hand gently. "Now why don't we both help each other by getting home before it gets dark and cold hmm?"

Italy saluted him. "Yes sir Lulu!" 

Germany chuckled and shook his head as they finally left the now empty space. Yes, everything really was beautiful when Italy was with him, and now he could finally admit it.


End file.
